Celiene Dion Songs
by Naruto-Hinata4everandalways
Summary: They girls all sing Celiene Dion Songs.


This is my first fanfict I love the Celiene Dion song Hinata

"Yes I've got it" "Ow"

"Pay attention" scowled Naruto

"Yes" sigh Sakura "Gg" she mutter (gg= grumpy guts)

"What did you say" ask Naruto

"Nothing any way see you tomorrow" Sakura run off to get the other.

He watched her going thinking she must be ill she is not hover around like a fly I can not get rid of. While she walked to Ino house after practise Naruto started practicing with his shadow clone Justsue somewhere.

Sakura skidded to a stop when she saw Hinata and giggled "come on" Hinata wave by to her group and they pair set of giggling. They pair of them ran up to Tenten and Hinata whispered something in here ear "How lover boy" "Hinata" she said angrily Tenten team could hear scream "take it back" Hinata giggled "No" they ran over to see an in raged Tenten chasing after Hinata "Fine I'll grass up" at this Hinata went pale, and were trying to kill each other. They did not notice that Neji walk up behind them. "What are you doing?"

"Mind your own business" snapped Tenten and Hinata he was taken a back.

"MOVE" they shoot up and followed Ino. They meet up with Sakura at Ino house once they were ready they all went to a karaoke place. They all were have a good time when Hinata notice that they were doing Celine Dion karaoke. They all love Celine Dion and decide to each sign their favourite song and to dedicate there song to the boy they liked. They each told they the group who they where we dedicated their song to Sakura's was dedicated to Sasuke, Ino's was dedicated to Shikamaru, Tenten's was dedicated to Neji and Hinata's was dedicated to Naruto. They did not say it when they were signing in case they boys decide to follow them,

Hinata went fist "I'm going to sing Because You Loved Me"

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall_

She smiled and closed her eyes and she could see him in front of her smiling at her as she continued to sing.  
_You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
You gave me wings and made me fly_

She smiled as she though of the fight against Neji he gave her the strength to fight  
_You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

She smiled and she sighs happily as she said thank you. She was thinking thank you Naruto.

The girls whooped as she got of stage and gave her a cuddle she smiled and laugh.

"You're go Sakura"

She bounced happily on the stage and smile and said "I'm going to sing that's The Way It Is"

_I can read your mind and I know your story_

She though of Sasuke family massacre  
_I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you_

_She you will find soon of will love she smiled sadly  
Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love_

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
You're gonna find a way, yeah

So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

That's the way it is  
That's the way it is, babe  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is.

She closed her eye and prayed please let him find happiness after everything he has though. A single tear fell for her eye. She smiled

Ino went next "I'm going to sing right in front of me"

_Life, it can twist your heart  
Put you in the dark  
I was cold and lonely  
Doubt, it can close you in  
Build the walls within  
I let fear control me  
And that girl didn't know  
Where the answer would be  
Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking for it somehow  
Somewhere we couldn't see  
But the love was always there  
It's been around us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me_

She closed her eye I finally found who I loved I gave up on Sasuke  
_Ummm  
Faith, it can lift you up  
And if you got enough  
To reach a new beginning  
Love, can withstand strong  
In the final hour  
We'll find the joy in living  
Don't let go  
Cause that I know  
Pretty soon you will see  
Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking for it somehow  
Somewhere we couldn't see  
But the love was always there  
It's been around us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me  
You are my tomorrow  
There's safety in your arms  
Where you'll go I'll follow  
'Cause you're the world where I belong  
Right in front of you  
In front of me  
Somehow we couldn't see  
Right in front of you  
I had to fall to finally see  
Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking for it somehow  
Somewhere we couldn't see  
But the love was always there  
Surrounding us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see  
Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking for it somehow  
Somewhere we couldn't see  
But the love was always there  
Surrounding us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me  
I finally see... yeah  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me_

She smiled he had loved and it true she though love is blind and I had fall to see you Shikamaru.

Last Tenten took the mike and smiled "I'm going to sing I surrender"

_oh oh mmm  
There's so much life I've left to live  
And this fire's burning still  
When I watch you look at me  
I think I could find the will  
To stand for every dream  
And forsake the solid ground  
And give up this fear within  
Of what would happen if they ever knew  
I'm in love with you  
'Cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'll make you give them all to me  
I'll hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender  
I know I can't survive  
Another night away from you  
You're the reason I go on  
And now I need to live the truth  
Right now, there's no better time  
From this fear I will break free  
And I'll live again with love  
And know the they can't take that away from me  
And they will see... yeah  
I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'll make you give them all to me  
I'll hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender  
Every night's getting longer  
And this fire is getting stronger, baby  
I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive  
CAN'T you hear my call  
I surrender  
I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'll make you give them all to me  
I'll hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender  
Right here, right now  
I give my life to live again  
I'll break free, take me  
My everything I surrender all to you  
right now  
I give my life to live again  
I'll break free, take me  
My everything I surrender all to you_

She as she though I love you Neji and I will swallow my pride and ask you next train lesson.

A few hours later come on lets go "No can I sing one more song before we go"

They sigh "Of course"

Hinata walked onto the stage "I'm going to sing when the wrong one loves you right"

_Don't care, what they think  
How they feel, or what they say  
You're everything, I never knew  
I always wanted, baby  
I've been warned, so many times  
They tell me I've Ignored the signs  
But nobody knows you like I do  
The only one for me is you  
I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
Can't run - can't hide - can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right  
(Oh-oh-oh oh)  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Getting tired, of hearing that  
You're dangerous, but they won't stop  
Until I leave, they won't believe  
That being with you won't break my heart  
So worried 'bout, the road ahead  
They can't see that, you're my best friend  
They're never gonna take me away from you  
There's nothing they can do  
I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
Can't run - can't hide - can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right  
(Oh-oh-oh oh)  
When the wrong one loves you right  
How can I walk away  
When the feeling's so strong  
I know you're where I belong  
They say I let my heart  
Make up my mind  
That's why I'll never say goodbye  
I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
Can't run - can't hide - can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right  
(Oh-oh-oh oh)  
When the wrong one loves you right  
I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
Can't run - can't hide - can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right  
(Oh-oh-oh oh)  
When the wrong one loves you right_

I ever did date him I would get so much stress because of what he is. She smiled sadly. She was walking side by side with Sakura. Hinata sighed Sakura looked at her and asked her.

"What's wrong?"

"Do think if I date him that I would be able because of he is"

She sighed "I don't know but of anyone disagrees will stick up for you at least your is not a missing nin"

"Yeah I sure it will work out in the end" smile Hinata.


End file.
